That Spark
by LoonyLunabeam
Summary: It was one of those afternoons...yet, it was also his birthday. /Rimahiko/


**Pairing: Rimahiko**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara!, sadly.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, YOU SEXY CROSSDRESSER! Er, not you reading this...I meant Nagihiko O.o**

* * *

It was one of those relaxing summer afternoons where you sit outside and drink lemonade lazily. One of those afternoons where you just chat with friends or sleep all day. It was one of those lazy summer afternoons that everyone enjoys so much.

But that's not all it was. It may have been a lazy day to most that don't know him, but it was a special day for those who do. For this day, he was brought into the world. For this day, he won something that he had always wanted since the time he first met her.

That day was his birthday, and what an indescribable day that was.

"The sun is too bright."

Nagihiko smiled at the girl besides him. She pulled down her sunglasses and glared at him. He chuckled at her. "What am I to do about it?"

She rolled her eyes and pouted at him. Sitting upright in her chair, she commanded: "I'm your guest. So you have to listen to me. Make the moon and stars come out so the sun would go away."

He smiled softly at the girl living under the same roof as him because of her loneliness. "I would if I could. I would do anything for you."

Rima fixed her large sunglasses and adjusted her sunhat so it covered her small face. It was no doubt that she was blushing and was trying to hide it. Well, she should've been used to all lovey-dovey comments after a year of living with him. But then again, she wasn't used to being loved just yet. Even after a year of sticking with him, it was all new to her. She only remembered being lonely in her small apartment. That's why she had called her friends and asked for company. Only, she didn't know she would be staying with one friend at his house for longer than they expected. She smiled softly as she took a sip of her lemonade gratefully.

"Rima-chan, isn't the sky beautiful today? It's so clear and blue." Nagihiko took a sip of his ice-cold lemonade. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rima doing the same after moving her hat aside. He smiled at her again, but unluckily for him, she caught him. With a 'humph!' she turned in her seat and stared at the flowers growing in his rooftop garden.

"If the sun wasn't too bright, I would say it actually looked nice," she said with her usual bluntness. He laughed lightly at her expected comment. It took all his self-control to not scoop her up in a hug and kiss her until they needed to breath again.

Nagihiko stood up, picking up his almost empty glass of lemonade. He looked over at her and saw her own empty glass. "Rima-chan, would you like me to get you more lemonade?" he asked with another smile. She shrugged and so he took it as a yes, picking up her glass also.

He then headed to the rooftop's entrance and called out before he started climbing down the steps: "I'll be right back!" thus resulting in her to shrug again. Once she was sure he was gone, she jumped up and began setting everything up.

"Amu," she said into the phone. "He's gone for like 10 minutes. Are the fireworks ready?"

"Yup! Tadase and Kukai already set them up. Go get him, girl!" Rima hung up.

She headed to a corner of the garden, pulling out a small table that was hiding behind his cherry blossom tree. "He has way too many plants," she muttered.

After a long struggle—remember, she was as strong as a ten-year-old, duh—Rima finally set up the table in between the plastic chairs. She then grabbed a large red tablecloth and threw it messily on the table. Rima reached behind the only tree in the garden again and took out one large red candle. Setting it on the table, she looked at it with a quizzical expression. Was he going to like this? Maybe it's not enough.

She gazed around her—what should she use to decorate the table? Then she realized; she was in a garden! Rima plucked two red and white roses with a garden clipper found in the little shed next to the tree. She set them on each side of the table and evaluated it again. It looked perfect! Now it was time for the food which was hiding in a shed. Don't worry, it was all fresh. She cooked a special meal earlier in his kitchen when he was taking a long shower and she even snuck up on the rooftop and hid it in the shed along with all the other materials.

Everything had to be perfect today, and she was going to make sure it was.

"Rima-chan, I got fresh glasses of lemonade and even brought up some cookies and...wow..." Nagihiko gazed at Rima in amazement, the lemonade and cookies now forgotten. "What...what is all this?"

Rima smiled nervously and patted his chair. "Have a seat."

Nagihiko smiled and headed over, taking a seat besides her and setting down the lemonade and plate of cookies. Rima smiled again at him, but this time brightly, reassuring him that he wasn't dreaming; Rima really was smiling beautifully, sitting besides him at a tablelit dinner, romantized by the now-dark and starry sky.

"Rima...this is...beautiful." He was at a loss for words. The moonlight shining down on them made it all the more romantic and dreamy. Rima blushed and muttered 'thanks' while he grinned. "Did you do this all for me?"

She blushed even more; making her quite glad that the red glow of the candle hid her face. "Well, it is your birthday, isn't it?"

Nagihiko shook his head in amazement. "I can't believe you would do all this—" He gestured at the table, candle, her; everything. "—just for me."

Rima pouted and just prodded at the meal in front of them. "Stop being corny and just eat what I cooked for you."

Nagihiko gladly obliged and they settled down to an idle chat filled with laughter and blushing.

* * *

"—And so I told Amu that she put it on wrong, but she still walked out of the store with her new shirt on backwards!" Nagihiko laughed along with Rima, enjoying the embarrassing stories she told of their friend. "After that, she told me she was never going to take me shopping with her again; which makes no sense since I warned her!"

"So that's why the other day when she asked me if I could go shopping with her and I told her to just take you instead, she looked scared and changed her mind!" Rima laughed harder at him this time, almost choking on her food. "Whoa, are you okay?"

She nodded, tears of laughter in her eyes. Nagihiko chuckled and patted her back, helping her regain her breath and calm down. "So, what should we talk about now?"

Rima glanced down at her watch and then up at the sky. "We have 5 more minutes. I say less talk and more watch."

Nagihiko was confused. The rest of the evening, she kept counting down and staring at the sky. What was she waiting for, exactly? "Um, okay, I guess."

Rima glared at him. "You think I'm going crazy, huh?"

He smiled. "No, I think you're as lovely and sane as ever."

She pouted. "Really? After a year of me living with you, I'm still sane? How is that possible?"

"Well, I have no idea. But I'm a bit glad you have nowhere else to stay." Nagihiko edged closer to her, leaning in towards her face. "If it wasn't for you not wanting to be lonely in a small apartment, I wouldn't have been able to get this close to you..."

Rima flushed wildly. He chuckled and returned to his original position, enjoying the different shades of pink her face turned. She glared at him but glanced down at her watch again when it made a beeping sound. "It's time," she whispered. Almost automatically, both her and Nagihiko turned to face the sky.

The sky was decorated with beautiful colors clashing together to make a spectacular sight; the air filled with enchanting popping and flashes of light. Nagihiko looked awed, as did the blonde besides him. They remained silent for about five minutes before the last one of the pretty sparklers went off. Rima returned her gaze to Nagihiko.

"Did you like it?" she whispered as she avoided his gaze on her.

"Liked it? I loved it," he seemed to whisper as well. "Thank you."

Rima brightened up instantly on hearing his words. "Well, then, that's not all." She peered over the edge off the rooftop and yelled at the top of her small lungs the codeword for the grand finale. "Blossoms!"

Nagihiko gave her a confused look as she returned to her seat, but she merely winked at him and pointed at the quiet sky. In an instant, there was a loud bang and the bright words appeared in the sky.

"Happy Birthday, Nagi!" Nagihiko read with a smile on his face. He turned to face Rima again. "Rima-chan, I can't believe this! This is the best birthday ever!"

He smiled brightly down at Rima, making her heart flutter wildly. She cursed his effect on her, trying to control the thumping against her rib cage. She managed a weak smile in return and watched as his smile dimmed to a serious frown. With a sigh, he smiled again and turned to her, holding her hand in his own.

"And you know...I think I have to tell you something very important now that you did this. Rima, I—"

He was cut off by a pair of soft lips against his. Nagihiko's eyes widened in shock, but relaxed once he saw Rima's own closed eyes. He slowly closed his own, wanting to enjoy the kiss more. The sparks that flew between them could never amount to the fireworks that started exploding in the air all over again.

Rima pulled apart first, her face flushed. She couldn't believe she just suddenly did that. It was embarrassing and so...sudden. She sighed, thinking it over. Because, Rima knew she meant everything she poured into that kiss, even if Nagihiko didn't know it.

Nagihiko pressed his forehead against hers; their noses touching. They smiled genuinely at each other, their faces reflecting happiness. "Why?"

"I know what you were going to say. I didn't need to hear it," she whispered softly. Nagihiko grinned.

"That was..." He trailed off, trying to find a word to describe how satisfying that kiss was to him.

"Wow." Rima finished for him, agreeing. They made eye contact again and finally burst into laughter.

That was all they needed to describe that night. And what happened after? I leave that to you, dear reader, to imagine.

...

Hey, you. Yeah, you! Get your mind out of the gutter! =.=

* * *

**Soo...a birthday fic, obviously ^-^ Um, the ending was terrible, I know, sorry! I can never find a good way to wrap up my oneshots...OTL" ****I shall upload more birthday fics later! As soon as I finish typing them up... Again, sorry for hurting your eyes with my crapfic ;-; Seeya later!**

**LoonyLuna, out~! xP**


End file.
